A Certain Magical Accelerator
by LevelSeven-7
Summary: boring, most boring, Accelerator... he escapes from AC, what will Aleister do to bring him back? how will Accelerator live his daily life without money? maybe bad english
1. Chapter 1

HIIIII, IM NOT SURE IF THIS IS A GOOD STORY BUT THE IDEA IS THEIR IT LACKS ONLY AT THE STORY…...THEREFORE THE UPDATES COULD BE IRREGULAR…

SHORT INTRODUCTION: ACCEL HAVE KILLED 7263 CLONES, IN THIS WORLD HE IS SO BORED, HE ESCAPE FROM ACADEMY CITY, THAT MEANS HE IS NOW FREE ;D ,

HOW WILL ALEISTER BRING HIM BACK?,

OH AND SHOULD THE MAGIC SIDE ALSO MAKE THEIR MOVE?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(_aaaahhhhhhhh, is that boring, i have killed you over 7000 times and everytime you are still so damn stupid to fight against me, this is so boring, how long should i do this, it isnt even proved that i reach the realms of god if i really kill all of them, ahhhhhh shit, it is so boring, SO FUCKING BORING)_ he thought to himself,

this was the single part which turned him into a different route, the Clone tried to attack him but only hurt herself, and the #1 also know as Accelerator started to walk away,

„huh?" was the only words which the Misaka Clone could say, she was sure he would touch her and tear her body in pieces but he simply turned back and started to walk away, „the experiment isnt over says Misaka with a suprised voice"

„this is to boring, i cant endure this feeling anymore, run away, i have no reason to kill lowlifes like you anymore" he havent stopped he was now over 15 meters away he walked even further and dissappeared,

she sat on the ground with the mounth open, she expected a attack from the distance a car or even a building something which would end her life in a second and destroy everything in his path, but there was nothing, she was sitting there for over 2 hours and could understand what was happened,

at the same time Accelerator havent started to walkt o his home, he walked to the walls of the City, of course a alarm started and everywhere was the place filled with soldiers, helicopters and armor-plate, everyone even if they would be a Level 5 would feel something, not necassary fear or hate, or fun because they can fight now, something, but he felt nothing, they couldnt harm him, the only thing he must do was walking, with his reflection he was able to easily walk towards a building and trough his walls as if the wall isnt there, as if the wall is a illusion, his rule breaking ability have gaved him such a overhelming power he was able to easily fight against the whole army of the world, therefore this forces who tried to stop him couldnt even be called opponents, he destroyed the walls and walked through them as if they only consist out of knead,

he was out, something which many people from the Dark Side have ried to archieve but he wasnt running, he havent tried to escape, it was boring tob e the strongest, he needed enemys which was stronger than him, but the soundso f the soldiers and helicopters was so loud that he couldnt bring a single sentence in his mind to the end,

he jumped...

normal humans would jump with the power he used 5-10 cm over the ground, he was in one second 280 meters over the soldiers, he created four high speed tornados and started to fly with high speed away, this wasnt something a esper should be able to do was the collective thinking oft he soldiers, they havent known that this boy was the Number One oft he Level 5's which was the closest candidate in reaching Level 6…

Fourty or Fifty Minutes later Accelerator could see green trees, and nothing which could be compared to advanced Science, the helicopters which was after him have lost him because he was simply to fast, he have thought the whole way over his actions, it wasnt planned that he go away from the battlefield and let this Clone alive, but he wasnt care about such stuff, he landed on the ground, the trees was standing 5 meters away from him and the only thing he was doing was touching them,

(_incredible, they feels far more real than the trees in Academy City, im now out, why have i do this?... im curious of this world outside, i was my whole life in this trash town, even if the entire science organizations in this world are after me it isnt so hard to escape them) _he have thought about this and decided to stay outside, it was to boring in the City of Espers...

"mmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he sayd,

(_ähhhhh?, ok im now outside this town, it think i will sleep it is at least 22 o'clock, i think, but should i simply sleep on the ground, or should i sleep on the tree, im not sure, what if they find me again, even if they cant win i have no intentions to fight against such weaklings, ahh crap, i will sleep simply on the ground)_

And now the the #1 esper in this world was sleeping on the ground in a jungle somewhere in Japan…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: i hope it wasnt bad, im sure there will be more action from the magic side and the science side in the future, this prologue is short but post your opinions, how do you think should AC's/Aleister's reaction looks like, the first 2 chapters will not have many fights but i think many funny moments, at least only the ides that accel must buy something to eat in a small town who nobody knows who he is have many funny potential :)

for the timeline it place at the time where the graviton bomber in the railgun anime have his encounter with mikoto,


	2. Chapter 2

OK, I WILL GIVE MY BEST TO MAKE A FUNNY STORY :D

I hope everyone can understand it, this damn word corrects the words after the german lanuage….this is really annoying ;D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the was still night, really quiet not even the birds was awake and it was cold,

the #1 was sitting in a forest and thought (_?, im wet, have it started to rain?)_

he was wet over his whole body but he was able to guess the right reason for this because he could remember,

(_this dream….why the hell have this started again?)_, he could hear his heartbeat which was far stronger than ever, and far faster, (_a nightmare, only a nightmare not more…)_, he jumped from the ground to a tree in his near, he layd himself on a bough from he nearly 7 meters high tree and started to sleep again,

he dreamed the same dream he was having in his childhood, the same nightmare,

'''''he was sitting on the ground and couldnt move because he was chained, humans or humanoid beings was coming closer to him, suddenly wings started to create themselfes, they was golden, or better they emitted a light ahich could only be compared to gold or platinum, his body was glowing in the same light, over his had was a halo which wasnt only a ring, it was a incredible complicated over-dimensional* construct,

he tried to speak with them, he tried to say „hello" but his mere existence was so overhelming that the humans destroyed themselfes only because they was in his near, he havent done anything but they attacke dhim everytime, he could feel that the planet moved, how the sun was emitting heat and light, and after a unknown time he could even feel the pain oft he attacks, his glowing vanished, the golden-light and his halo vanished too,

instead of a existence over all logic thinking and over the comprehending of the whole mankind he was now a being with white wings and a nearly ‚normal' halo over his head,

but they attacked him even more after this transformation, they attacked him and after a certain amount of time he felt again this pain, not only that he felt anger against this beings who attacked him the whole time,

his white wings changed, from 100 meters shining wings they changed themselfes into 5 meters black wings, his halo vanished completely, he felt pain, anger, hate, and he was sad….he felt to he ground, and at he same moment he started to cry, he wasnt 16 years old or 500, he was only 2 days old, a baby who cryed innocent on the ground…..'''''

„aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a girl screamed,

„a ghost, how coooooollllll" a boy shouted,

„is it a corpse?" someone different questioned,

„both of you be quite, we have nothing to do with him, so come back" a woman with a voice of an adult was giving orders,

(_huh?, what?, ahhh shit, be quiet i want to sleep…hhuuh?)_ the #1 thought and opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was two kids who stood under him,

„heeeyy, you, what are you doing there on the tree?" yelled one of them,

„hey both of you, i have told you to let him alone, what do you do if a stranger is in your near?" the old woman which was obviously the teacher of the group of 12 children questioned boh of them,

(_uuuuuuuhhhhhhh, fuck, why the hell are this kids here?, ahh finally they vanish…)_ he thought to himself…

One , two , fife, ten minutes was gone but he couldnt fall asleep anymore, „ahh, shit this little brats have really destroyed my sleep, dammit" he spoke o himself,

he jumped from the tree and heard at the same moment a screaming, a little girl screamed…

(_what?, wasnt this a scream?, i think i have heard this voice somewhere? Can it be...?)_ of course he have heard this scream before it was the little girl who screamed because she was scared of him, (_this isnt my business….but…..maybe they fight against a lion or so…i should look)_ he thought and started to run, or better he jumped with his abilitys it was really easy to reach the same place where the group was,

he landed and before and after him was the group of twelve children and their teacher, but all oft hem was injured, not badly but it looked like they was attacked from a (_electromaster?, but how?, im OUTSIDE of this City…..what could….?)_ he was confused because the only person who seemed to stay was a human,

she was female and looked like a swarthy skinned young girl, she was having silver hair which was braided, her ears pierced with large circular earrings and she also wears glasses,

this girl who was definitely not a japanese started to spoke, „ohhh, what now…..intersting, i havent seen a albino in my whole life, im sure i could turn you into a interesting object, hihihi….but i have now not the time for that, sorry but you will be used as a energy source" her whole appereance looked not so dangerous but every word she have said was like a nail which pierced through the body of the ex-#1, (_stttoooopppppp, why the hell whould i fear a normal human?, im the strongest esper on this planet, nobody is able to defeat me)_ he thought to himself, now was his turn to bring fear about this naive, annoying not japanese girl,

„heeyy" he shouted at her, she seemed to ignore him, after several seconds she looked in her bag and fetched one golden tool after the other, at the very least she was holing a golden chain, and spoke, „i have seen how do you jumped until this place, you arent human, this is better than i have expected, a Saint which is her…..i have hoped for a Valkyrie but unfortunatly you look really close to a girl but with this voice you are definitely a boy",

this was the last thing she could say, back in Academy City before he was 14 his voice was that of a child, that means before his voice turned into definitely-boy many people have thought of him as a boyish middle-school-girl, one day some people many oft hem at the age of 17-18 have tried to talk with him, they wanted to go on a date, or have „fun" with him, to make it short he severed from everyone in this group (which was 8 persons) their arms, from the shoulder he ripped them o fand destroyed it so that not even a legendary doctor with the name Heaven Cancellar would be able to off sew their respective limbs,

it was a long-time since he heard someone saying such foolish things, but this girl looked really self-confident, (_are this golden-chains a dangerous weapon?, but it doesnt matter, a single touch and i have destroyed them….)_ he jumped now, it was easy for him, since vectors was having the unique ability to power themselfes into the realms of infinitely all of his attacks was strong anough to destroy everything, the chain wasnt a exception, (_?, why?... it is destroyed but why was this chain consisting out of a power i havent felt one time in my life?, it felt like it wasnt even a power which should existing in this world….what the hell?)_ he questioned himself, it was easy to say that because this energy was existing in the opposite of the world where the ex-#1 have lived until now,

he looked down, he stood their where the girl stood, she couldnt understand what was happened, he have jumped but this wasnt the whole explanation, he jumped and accelerate himself to over for times of the speed of sound, this was one oft he easiest moves he could do, this was also the reason for his name the Accelerator,

„what?... what are you?" she screamed at him with a shocked voice, he have ignored this and questioned back, „this kids, and her teacher are they dead?"

She was surprised, (_have he fought for the sake of this kids?, who the hell would fight only to save such useless brats?, who are you?_) she thought about his questioned and decided to say the truth,

„they arent dead, they are sleeping, and now answer me-…" she could even say her question before the ex-#1 spoke again to her, „what are this golden chains and this golden tools ?", she couldnt do anything as to answer, if not she was sure he would rip her in two pieces, (_can….can it be that…fuck, why the hell is one of this incredible rare examples so powerful?, a gemstone shit, why the hell…..ssshhhiitttt, or…..hahahahahahahahahahaha right, i will pay you asshole everything back)_ the girl with the name Marian Slingeneyer thought to herself,

„this are special tools, or better, they are magical tools, i can use them to change the modify the human body and change them as i please" she answered with a cocky voice,

(_magic?, iss he kidding me?, who the hell would believe…..this…this power, this energy, can it be that it was magic?, but…)_ he thought and decided to hear what she said,

13 Minutes have passed and she have told him the rough concept of magic, but they couldnt talk more because he started to explode, or better his venes have explode, his whole clothes was in two-seconds dyed with his blood, but he wasnt the only one, he turned after hearing someone breathing and saw again a girl with blond-hair, she looked really strange because she seemed to not wear anything,

„ohh, Othinus you are finally here, im happ-…oh, shit why the hell have you used you almigthy power, this isnt necassary, you have now the same destruction like he have" she stood up and run in her direction,

(_what?, why im bleeding?, who the hell is Othinus? Shit….i…loose my….aware…..)_ he felt to the ground, the same has happened with the girl to his back…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Have not really to do with the Science-Side but after his ‚fight' with a magician, Aleister cant be quite anymore, means in Chapter 2, our poor accel, will have MAYBE his fight with the heroic Kihara-kkkkuuuuunnnnnnnnnn, and i say it now it will be a MARIAN X ACCELERATOR X OTHINUS...

oh, and i would like to have some tips to the story, i have wrote it by the pologue the idea is their but the plot is a bit vague, therefore im thankful for any storyidea, post it in the reviews...


	3. Chapter 3

HEELLLO,

I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED CHAPTER ONE,

EVEN NOW IM NOT SURE HOW I SHOULD SHOW THE CHARS IN THEIR BEST POSITION, I HOPE I WILL GET MANY IDEAS IF I LET THIS STORY FLOW AT HIS OWN SPEED ;D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He couldnt believe it, it wasnt a atombomb thrown on him, it wasnt a organization who destroyed Academy City….but **this** was even more worse, his whole plan which needed the #1 was destroyed the reason wasnt that the Strongest Esper in the world was killed, it was even more incredible because the Number One vanished, he simply went out from Academy City,

the information before the ‚Greatest Magician in History' which the computer have shown him was unbelievable, the #1 is gone, his hidden Network which connected him with every Camera and every electronic devise was useless, he was simply gone,

red, than again red,

he saw his calculations, he saw what have happened to them, they was red, means they was false, his plan which he have build up in 20 years was at the edge of completely destruction if the #1 isnt willing to come back he must change to Plan B and use Kakine Teitoku the #2 Level 5 but he doesnt wanted him because his personality was even more twisted than that of Accelerator,

it was clear he doesnt wanted to use Kakine Teitoku,

the reason was quite simple, if he use him and Kakine finds out that he is only a Plan B the detruction of this City isnt a possiblity it will be inevitable, the plans of the ‚Greatest Magician' was incredible complex but even HE havent forseen that one of his keyparts which hold the Epiphet ‚The One who wields a power unique to God' would simply vanish from his control, this certain someone was the #1,

useless to say but Aleister even someone who havent known him could say that the Superintendent of AC was confused, the whole time his mouth was open and his thoughts was simply blank, the explanation was simple, he the ‚Greatest Magician' someone who was a dangerous person for the whole Magic Side, the founder of Academy City, creator oft he Power Curriculum Programwas simply speechless to the things which happened several hours ago,

""oohh, this is interesting, im not sure how i can say that but your main plan is gone, and the spare plan isnt useful, his personality prevends you from using him, im sure you have many planst o bring him back right Aleister?"" the one who spoke was the ‚Mentor' of the General Superintendent of Academy City: ‚he' was a being inside the world of god but outside of his hands therefore of course far superior to anyone else,

even far superior to the most powerful archangels inside the Christian religion,

he was a being which was called AIWASS,

he was able to talk with the head of AC even if he was in a complete different dimension, only because inside the windowless building the AIM field was so twisted that it could manifest his words even without FUSE-Kazakiri and the Sister Network but not more,

„this is true, i cant understand why he is gone, even if this was boring he shouldnt….." the General of AC couldnt speak more with his ‚Mentor' because his calculations have started to fall into useless pieces, his whole plan was built after the idea that the Vector Control Device and the Imagine Breaker will grow at the same rate if this one part wasnt anymore his preparations and everything he have done until now would be turn themselfes into nothing,

„if i dont do anything my whole plan will fall apart, this fuc**ng little brat" his whole tube which was filled with a shining golden liquid started to create bubbles after this scream of him, several seconds later he was so calm as ever,

he started a phone call, the person who spoke at the other end was the ‚Mentor' of the #1, Kihara Amata,

„oh, hello, Aleister?"

„Kihara Amata take the whole Hound-Dog Unit and bring the Accelerator back as fast as possible, before other country can make their move, have you understand?"

„äähh, yes but their is a little problem"

„and this is?" the first time could swear he heard that the ‚Head of AC' questioned something so obviously, (_ohh shit, he is really pissed of, the first time i can hear that he is angry, this time the supposedly strongest have managed to bring the supposedly greatest head inside this City __to__incandescence….hahaha….this damn brat…I have knew it I should have killed him earlier)_ "ahhh, yeah, w-we cant find him, every satellite we have hacked, and every military point we have observed he is nowhere, we cant find him" one second after this reply the connection was cut, inside the windowless building, inside a certain tube filled with a strange golden liquid was a certain Magician who looked incredible angry to the holographic screens in front of him and a little blood vessel could be seen on the forehead of the 'General',

hours later….he have started to call the same person again, "Kihara Amata, I hope you have finally found him"

he laughed, the person at the other side of the phone started to laugh, "yes, we have found him, he was sleeping in a little forest, but two people have used a strange attack and defeated the strongest really quickly,

"and where is the point to laugh, you should start your mission hours ago" the calm voice was back, it looked as if he was able to regain his emotionless personality back after such a troublesome time,

"no, nothing, and we are ready to go now, we have observed the two persons but it seems like they don't work for a special country or organization, but the greatest factor is that they was able to defeat the Number One and it seems like they have killed him already"

"isnt necessary, if he is dead bring the corpse back, understand?"

"roger, but something is strange they used something I never seemed before, the one who was also receiving the same injuries as the #1 looked really strange" and he explained her appereance, how she looked like, he sended the pictures from the satellite to the address of the 'Superintendent' the most confusing about the 'Leader' was that at the same moment where he saw the pictures he sayd "bring back the #1, dead or alive, even as a corpse he have much value" than he cut the connection again…

since the foundation of Academy City everything have worked like he have planned, the lies, the murders, the spells, the plans he created,

but the first thing he couldn't forseen was also one of the most important parts inside his plan, he –the one who was able to saw the movements of whole nations, who saw the decisions of nearly everyone before they even know it self- someone like that wasn't able to understand what a 15 year old boy have thought,

he was angry, the red screens have increased in numbers, everytime he checked his calculations they increased, everytime he tried to fix it without the #1 it increased, it was clear without the #1 his whole plan was nothing and from now on with the #1 his plans are completely unpredictable

first bubbles inside his tank, than more of them, and finally a scream full of anger, his blood vessels could be seen all over his body, he looked like he would explode every second, but he only screamed his hate into the emptiness of the windowless building because the pictures showed how he was lying on the ground and later how he was carried away by one of the two girls, the other one have healed herself and with that also the #1, they vanished from the pictures and the two girls + the Strongest Esper inside Academy City was gone, this isnt the worsed part, the only thing which brought the 'General Superintendent of Academy City' into the realm of insanity was that one of this girls was a being similar to a Valkyrie or a Saint but without the physical strength but therefore with incredible amount of knowledge about the weapons of the gods a Dvergr and the other one was someone who reached the realms of a God, the Majin or Magic God Othinus…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I hope everyone enjoyed it, it wasn't something with much fights or development for the story but I wanted to show that Aleister can also be confused sometimes,

The same goes for the other 'Villians' like Amata, don't worry he will find his end in the next Chapter :D,

And if the readers are wondering themselfes why they healed the #1 and carried him away….Chapter 3 ;)


	4. Chapter 4

OK THIS IS CHAPTER THREE OR FOUR, I THINK IM A BIT CONFUSED (LIKE ALEISTER-CHAN ;D )

SO A SHORT SUMMARY: ACCEL GOES AWAY AFTER KILLING MORE THAN 7000 CONES BECAUSE HE IS TO BORED, AFTER A SHORT FIGHT WHICH ENDS WITH HIS DEFEAT AGAIN THE MAJIN OTHINUS HE IS NOW WITH THEM, (MARIAN & OTHINUS),

MEANWHILE OUR ALEISTER-CHAN HAVE LOOSED HIS COOLNESS BECAUSE HE SAW THAT THE #1 HAVE MEET A REALLY DANGEROUS PERSON :D

NOW WHAT WILL HAPPENED TO ACCEL-CHAN?

I HOPE THE STORY IS GOOD, I HAVE TRIED TO LET ACCEL LOOK LIKE HIS OLD SELF BUT THE DIFFERENT ADVENTURES = DIFFERENT REACTION OF ACCEL, ENJOY AND REVIEW I WOULD WANT TO KNOW HOW I COULD LET THEM PLAY TOGETHER….OH AND IM SURE EVERYONE WILL BE SUPRISED BY THE NEW SERIES OF CLONES :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(_where am i?)_ he thought to himself, _(this isnt Academy City, where the...can it be that i was caught by this brats?, what the hell is happened?, i was injured, i felt pain...i collapsed...than this name Othinus? who are this people...)_ he was about to think more aout this case becasue he was confused, he was sure that this wasnt a dream but all his injuries was vanished, (_not even in Academy City would they heal someone this fast)_ he thought again,

"oh, you are finally awake...this is great, now can i question you who the hell you are?" sayd a girl which name was unknown to the #1,

"first of all, you will answer who the hell YOU ARE" the #1 sayd in a calm voice, "why are my injuries healed?, where am i?, what was that for a attack?, you have told me from magic and all this stuff, was this magic?"

"ohhhhh, the stranger wants information, but the dvergr have gaved you enough if you arent able to find the answer yourself you are really stupid" she said in a cocky voice,

the #1 breathed in and BAMM! a explosion, the magical chains which looked like they consist only out of pure light was destroyed and vanished into nothingness, one second after this explosion the dvergr found himself on the bed where the albino stranger was lying seconds ago, she was pressed agaisnt the bed which create strange noises, than several seconds later she heard that the stranger started to scream, not because Marian have hurt him but his hand started to bleed, "what the hell have you done?" he screamed at her ready to rip her in two pieces in lower than one second,

"i was the one who hurt you" this wasnt the voice of the girl who lyed under the ex-#1, it was the voice of a girl who weard a patch over hear right eye and seemed to hate clothes because she stood behind them nearly naked, in her hand was a knife,

"do you really think you could hurt me with this knife?, you must be retarded right?" he sadi and at the same moment prepared himself to jump at her and knock her unconsciouss, "if you think i will hurt you with this knife, you should be smarter than this" now she cut into her own right arm, she started to bleed but not a single emotion could be seen on her face but the ex-#1 started to scream because he recieved the same injuries as the Magic God,

"i will hurt myself and it will hurt you, haev you understand that, pig?" she said with a calm voice and pressed the knife even deeper into her wounds,

"ok, ok i get it, stop this and let us talk" he said from the ground, he have fallen on it after he recieved the same injuries as the girl before him,

"why should i?, you will surrender and let Marian do whaever she wants with you, so you worm what will you d-..." she couldnt talk anymore, she stoped to hold the knife and grabbed her own neck,

"hey Othinus?, what is happened?...you asshole stop with this crap have you understand me or i will kill you" she screamed at him, it was the quick thinking of the #1 who saved him, (_if this girl before me cut herself i will get the same injuries...but it goes also the other way, if i hold myself from breathing than she will suffocate too...now we can talk on equal ground)_ the ex-#1 thought,

seconds before Marian was about to use magic and stop the stranger she could see how Othinus started to breath normally (_huh?, have the negative side effect of her Magic God Magic stopped?...no he was it...)_ she thought to herself and calmed down a bit, she turned back and saw the Albino who stood up and walked towards them,

"ok, i know now that you and i shouldnt fight, at least as long this effect,magic,prey, or whatever is active, so how can i stop it?" he questioned in a serious way, it was clear wouldnt they give him the answer he wanted they would be killed in an instant this was clear for both of them because the person before them havent understand what have happened to him and if this was the case he wouldnt hold hismelf back and kill them and himself,

"this...you cant stop this simply with a off-buton" the one who spoked was the Magic God who started to stood up, "if you calm down a bit we can clear this...if not than you will kill yourself with us, isnt such a nice option right?"

(_calm down?, who the hell yre you to say me i should calm down? but she is right i have not a single idea what would happen to me if i kill them...dammit)_he thought and sayd than "ok, i will stop now but the same is wiht both of you, im sure if i will be killed you will die also right?"

"yes, you are right, so let us sit down and talk about this like normal humans, ok?" this time it was Marian who spoke, seconds later she thought that she would be in a jail with two hungry tigers becasue the stranger and her friend Othinus looked really scary towards her, "ähhh, ok but you should know one thing, im not the one who is caughed inside this negative-side-effect from the Majin Magic, you both are this persons" she showed at the stanger than at Othinus, both of them seemed to understand that it wouldnt help if they fight each other and have taken their place, the ex-#1 on the bed and the Majin on the couch direct on the other side of the room, it wasnt to far away, the room was merely 30 m² big, including bath and kitchen, in short it was a very small hotel room for three persons,

after several minutes they looked to each other and than looked away, nobody started to say something until Marian started to heal the wounds on the arm of Othinus, her left hand emitted a green light and after Marian touched the wound it healed himself in seconds, the same was with the arm of the ex-#1 even if Marian have only touched and healed the wounds of Othinus, the wounds of the ex-#1 healed themselfes too and this with the same speed,

"ohh, it looks like the side-effect would also transport a heal-spell, even if i have only healed the arm of Othinus, it looks like you are lucky, Albino-chan, oh yeah by the way who the hell are you, again?" she spoke to the boy wiht colourless white hair and red eyes,

"why again?, i havent introduced myself now but at first who are you people?, what is this negaive-side-effect you have sayd everytime?"

and so they sit and answered the ex-#1 eevry question he sayd, "ohh, understand" after more than two hours of explenation he could finally believe them, bth the Majin and Marian sighed after such troublesome hours with a so thick-headed boy,

"so now you will answer our questions, understand pig?" said Othinus with a calm voice,

"my name isnt pig, you damn brat, my name is..." he stopped because he thought to himself (_if i say them who i am in reality than they would watch over all my actions becasue i could maybe be a spy of the science-side o something-...)_ he couldnt think more because both of them looked at him, he started to spoke again "my name is Ace, not more, i have no family therefore no family name, and im sure you will question it, YES im a gemstone"

"oh really, Ace huh? what for a name is this?" Marian sayd ini a mocking voice,

_(oh, crap i must say it as if this is true, come on, the second where this side effect is gone i will kill both of them, so i should lie until than)_ he thougth, "really?, i think it is better than 'Othinus', sounds not really normal, at least for me" he tried to stay calm and dont fall in fear, he havent recognized it until now but they could kill and heal him everytime they want, or at least the ex-#1 thought that,

"this isnt your business" Othinus started to spoke, "yeah, she said it, and i mean the name Ace is ttttooooooo cool for someone like you" Marian said,

"ok, you are a gemstone that means you arent from Academy City, have you a name for your ability?" Othinus questioned, (_should i say them the truth?...if they finds out that im really powerful, than...oh crap)_ he stopped thinking and answered "my ability name is Vector Manipulation",

""Vector Manipulation?"" Marian and Othinus said at the same time with a questioned voice, (_oh crap, maybe they knew something about the abilitynames of the Level 5's inside AC...if this is the case than im fucked...)_, he said it again "yeah Vector Manipulation, it is powerful but not the full defintion of my power, because i can reflect heat it isnt completely correct to call it only Vector Manipulation, better would be Vector and Scalar Manipulation", he said, after a few seconds he recognized that he thought into the wrong direction because both the Majin and the Dvergr wasnt surprised, hey was confused,

"ääääääääähhhhhhhh, can you explain it?, i think i have forgotten what are 'Vectors' over the time" sayd Marian with a peading voice and Othinus looked simply bored but at the same time tried to figure out what Vectors or Scalars are,

"ok, this is easy to explain if you have knowledge about the Vector Calculation in the highest realms of Mathematic" he said it as if it was completely normal….the only answer he gained was a even more confused look on their faces,

and now it was time for the ex-#1 to explain the Science-Side and his powers, after more than two hours they stopped, it was useless to try and explain them his ability,

Othinus hurt herself again and Accelerator was also injured,

„hey damn bitch what the hell are you doing?" yelled Ace,

„i wanted to know if the spell is over but it seems that it is still active" she hold her injured arm against Marian, she healt Othinus and the same was with the ex-#1, several minutes later they started to sleep, tired because of this day and curious for the next one with the two magicians, after some time his eyes closed themselfes and he thought (_this day wasnt boring, this __Magicians are really powerful...im curious, after so many weaklings i have found the strongest version of the Magic Side...haha, they are experts even if im a esper i shouldnt be able to use magic huh...good...i will evolve...i dont need Clones, i will evolve into a Magic God, the first Esper-Magician Hybrid and the strongest of both sides...haha...im curious, really curious...) _he slept and started to dream, the same dream he was having everytime he slept since he left Academy City...

/V/

It was now morning, it was now 5 AM, the ex-#1 was forced to awake because the girl who is also a Magic God injured her own arm and used the connection effect from her negative-side-effect which injured Ace at the same place, he was forced to awake because they are going away, of course as long as the connection is there he was bound to the Majin and the Majin was bound to the ex-#1,

„AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, YOU DAMN MASOCHIST BITCH STOP THIS CCCCCRRRRAAAAPPPPP" he screamed at her,

„we are going now, prepare yourself, we will need 5 days until we reach the national borders of this country" she said with a calm voice,

„huh?, im sure im not a expert in geology but we will not need 5 fucking days before we can leave this country"

„we cant use cars or anything else which is used by normal people or by the science side" this time it was Marian who answered, she used her golden tools and repaired the one which was destroyed by Ace,

„huh? Is this normal?, why the hell shouldnt we use cars?, is this a rule for magicians or something like that?" he questioned with a bored voice,

„no, but the whole Science Side and the whole Magic Side is after us you and i are bound together, even if you have a powerful ability if they hurt you, i will gain the same injuries, and if they hurt me you will also be injured" Othinus explaine in a calm voice,

„oh yeah right, two brats who are a thread to the whole earth" he said to himself and sighed, „good than, if we start one of you can start to teach me some spells",

„have you forgotten everything we said to you, if you use a spell you will destroy yourself and more important you will injure Othinus too" Marian yelled at Ace, after some time she felt the hand of Othinus on her shoulder, (_this Othinus…is more mature than most of the adults i have met…to prevend me from attacking Marian she stopped her, if i kill Marian all she would be able to do is to use her 50/50 magic or kill herself, it is a much better option to teach me everything i want before we fight each other….)_ Ace thought,

after some time, Marian yelled, she was happy, (_that Marian is happy isnt something that happens the whole time…..can it be that she is happy becasue of this gemstone?)_ Othinus thought to herself,

/V/

„ahh, this sucks, why the hell should we walk?, it is 2 PM and we could only make 100km, is this real, we could be on the other side of the planet, but we walk, isnt this patethic?" he yelled against the two girl who walked with him,

„i dont know why you are so angry, you should look around, isnt this better than being inside a car or a plane?" Marian sayd,

„i think the sun have destroyed every last braincell inside your skull right?" he questioned with a suprised face, but thought (_im not sure…..this….that i leanred a lot of Magic Side and Magic itself today is great, but…..she is right…i thought i would hate it but this isnt so bad, at least walking with two humans who arent after my life, at least not the whole time, and can spoke with me as if im not a monster, as if im on the stage of them)_,

/V/

It was now 9 PM, in the end they reached only 170km, and should walk until the reached the national border which is over 400km away, Ace sighest because he saw what they should eat, it was cans lining,

suddenly a person whowed up and shot against the Magic God and the Dvergr, they wasnt dead but unconscious becasue it was a stun gun, the person who shot was Kihara Amata, the former mentor of Ace,

„hey, brat, if you surrender now i will kill your friends quickly…hahahahaha" he yelled at the #1,

his behavior was strange, he wasnt suprised or speechless, „i have recognized you since you followed us, Kihara-kun" said Ace with a calm and clear voice,

„are you really so good?...hahahahaha, of course i have trained you, so be a good pet and come to my feets" he spoke to him,

one second later the #1 was there where was, unfortunatly Kihara Amata have expected that, he could just jump to the side and kick the #1 with his special technique,

the body of the #1 is weak, weak enough to loose agaisnt a middle school girl in a street fight, of course a kick from a adult could create serious demage for the body of a 16-year old boy, he flew more than 2 metres away and forced himself to breath, not even a second later a fist against his forehead right after that a punch against his face, his body felt to the ground and could only breath,

„hey, are you done now?, this was quick and i have thought you would be a good match…if you wonder why i can hit you, it is simple the only thing i must do is stopping before your reflection can affect the direction of my fist and it will change it against you, your barrier isnt absolute,

„shut up" he flustered, „i know that", Kihara started to attack his skull and slam his feet agaisnt his face, again, again and again, for a few seconds the #1 lost his consciousness and dreamed but was also awake at the same time (_huh?, again?, im dreaming this dream again…..why im in this body?, i want out…..)_ he went out, out of his body, inside his dream he saw himself, Golden-Pladium-like glowing body, even the appereance was far superior to anything he saw, the wings which created themselfes and the incomprehensible complex three-dimensional halo over his head, but the dream wasnt frozen, he saw land and under him more far under him –but the distance havent played any role- humans started to attack him, everything they was having and after days the being loosed ist light, it gained a physicle body with a ‚normal' halo and over 100 metres large white wings on his back, after again some times, the being before Ace started to fall, the being felt with a incredible speed to the ground, everything Ace could do was watching, the wings turned himself into black ones his halo vanished and he spat out blood from his mouth, his body wasnt glowing anymore, the only thing which was different between him and a normal human was the black wings which was at their highest state only 5 metres long the halo vanished completly…Ace couldnt understand why he they attacked him, he stood their not more the only thing he have done was staying/flying in this world and they attacked him, tried to kill the being which not even defend himself, it was again as if days would went by, the Black wings vanished and before the body turned himself into a 2 days old baby he saw the face of the being before him, it was he, his own face…..

„what are this wings?" the #1 heard, the voice was familiar and suddenly he was back in his own body, he wanted to stay and his ability forced the necassary vectors into the needed conditions, he stood in less than a second, „waht are this wings?, you monster dont fuck with me.." yelled Kihara Amata at him,

he couldnt understand what the person before him sayd, it was as if he was in a dream but he felt pain, his body was hurt but more important inside his brain every part of it seemed to burn, to burst and destroy themselfes, (_ahh, you are so noisy…dissappear from my field of view…dye…)_ the moment he thought that the pain was stronger than before, as if someone force some nails into it, it hurt but his mouth started to move themselfes, „goegberiknerfwefwef" the last words Kihara heard before turning himself into something similar to the attack from the #3, into a Railgun,

one second later the wings vanished, he couldnt stand, he couldnt feel, the only thing he could do was falling on the ground, he lost his consciousness and couldnt only see how the girl with the patch on her right eye forced herself to stand up and look at him with her opened left eye and a shocked face,

the last thing which Ace thought was (_crap….im really bad at lying…..)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: ok, Chapter 3 or 4 done, FINALLY,

it was hard to give them their original appereance, really hard because othinus is a really mysterious char.,

i hope everyone enjoyed it and follow/Fav. And please review im not incredible good i knew that therefore to support my writing skills i would want to read what the readers would want to be improved, or would say i should let it be like that…

i would read different ideas, it help really alot for the story writing if i have different ideas to support me if i write the Chapters ;D

PS:; lets go to Chapter 4 or 5…..


	5. Chapter 5

IM SORRY, CHRISTMAS AND THE OTHER STUFF HAVE STOPPED ME FRO WRITING :'(

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"hey woke up" a girl ordered, the girl who spoke was a Magician and not only a normal one, she was the only Magician who reached the title of a Magic God, her name or better the name she weard for herself since she reached this realm was/is Othinus, behing her on the ground laying and sleeping was a girl, she was defineifly not a asian one, she was a Magician too and like her friend she wasnt a normal one, she called herself Dvegr, beings which existed inside the Norde Mythology,

this and many other information jumped into Accelerators mind, after several seconds he was awake, still lying on the same place where he falled to the ground and still feeling the psin in his head,

"hey...what happened?" he yelled at Othinus while he tried to stand up but his whole body was stiff, as if he was forced on the ground, even after reflecting the gravity he could barely sit,

"what happened?" Othinus said again in sacasm, "what happened is the factthat you have lured us in a trap" she yelled at the first time since the former #1 have met her, she showed the first time emotions but only anger and maybe also fear(?),

"trap?...what...i have noth-.." he remembered what happened to him and the girls while they was eating, his former trainer Kihara Amata showed up and could actually hit him, suddenly he felt a hand on his throut, it was a small hand but this hand was still attached on the person who is known as Majin, she started to press and strengthen her grip,

"well it seems like the magic which bound us together is gone...so die her and let me and Marian alone" she flustered into his ears, he wanted to push her away but his body couldnt move but it wasnt becasue he was injured, it was becasue something forced him on the ground, it was a spell, a spell which was founded on a legend which existed inside the Norse Mythology,

"even if it isnt possible to stop you since you can practically destroy reflect eevrything i can till manipulate your mind" and his eyes widened, this single sentence was needed, he couldnt think correctly anymore becasue Othinus pressed with all her might and Ace pushed her away with everything he could use, (_..fuck...what...the sentence...this..im sure a norse spell...think...think...can it be...yes...)_ he could find it, the spell which was used,

it was indeed a Norse-Magic-Spell but not complete because it could use on the human nature itself, the theory behind the spell was easy, a fighter or a knight, practically every human who fought would feel fear of excitement, even if the fight is boring and his victory is clear he would still be excited, this means a spell which should strengthen the body power of the person who used it but the restriction was clear, this would only function inside a special place: The Battlefield, outside of it the person would return to normal, of course the popposite was also there, a enemy which couldnt move because it was to scared, and this two opposites was now on a Battlefield, prepared by Othinus because she looked at it that way and therefore could use this spell, even if she was a 'God' the spell she used followed even than the same rules as if it was casted by a normal human, the only thing which Ace must do was...

BAM!

a explosion, the earth under her feets exploded, but this have only forced more power into her body since a battlefield is destroyed, "hahaha, you are really stupid, do you really thing it would help you if you change the magic circle? hahahaha" she wanted to laugh more but was confused becasue the person who was about to die smiled, the white boy smiled and said only one word with the last bit of power he possessed "Marian..." the left eye of Othinus opened itself, without hinking and overhelmed of the fear that her friend could be dead because of the explosion she stopped to tighten her grip and runned towards her, she was complete unharmed, only the ground before her was destroyed but she was still sleeping, she realized the trap but it was to late, if the caster shows fear the spell can be reverted...

several minutes later Othinus who looked even after such a time shocked into the face of her sleeping friend, expecting pain, but nothing happened, she turned back and everything she could see was a destroyed ground,

after looking to her ight and left she stood up, on the ground she read in english words _Sorry for the lies and thanks for time with peoples who havent feared me_,

her eye windened again (_what the hell?...who is he?)_

a few minutes after that Marian woke up, she looked to her right and than to her left and the first words she spoke was "where is Ace?" obviously she created something like a friendship to him,

but what Othinus told her overhelmed the stil half asleeped Marian, "what? what do you mean? he is gone? only because the spell isnt anymore?...this...he wanted to learn magic why should he go?" she looked at Othinus who doesnt showed any emotions on her face and in her eyes anymore (_this look...it is the same as the time where we escaped...from this cruel place...)_

even if it wasnt clear for Othinus it was clear for Marian that she too developed something like a new friendship to the one which they called Ace...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: it is only a bit but i hope it isnt so complete OOC, and for the ones who think that Othinus and Marian developed a friendship towards him to fast than i can say that they walked together over 15 hours and could do nothing different than talk...

and than i still want to know how this story is, please review and if you want also suggestions how i could match othinus coldhearted and marians cruel personality with my versions of them...

dont worry i will give my best to update it in one or in the worst case in a two weeks...


End file.
